Be Mine (Valentine's Day Special)
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Here's the thing. I'm in love with my boss. But everything has been all business for the past three years. I'm tired of this now, I just want to make him mine. You hear me Inuyasha? I swear you will be mine. AU. No demon powers, Lemon. One Shot. Enjoy! Happy V Day guys!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so this story was requested by LittleMissInuKag who wrote in a review a few weeks ago: **_PS: Is there a chance that you'll write a very smutty AU Valentine fic about Inu and Kag? *hint hint, nudge nudge* ;)))

_**Here's the story LittleMissInuKag. I hope you're reading because the inspiration hit me today.**_

_****Be warned I wrote this story today and I just finished it at 12 something AM. I didn't get to go back and check for grammaticals but I hope it's okay.**_

_**Now Here's the story. Please enjoy. There's a note about when the next chapter of Corpse Swallow will be posted.**_

_**Have a Happy Valentine's Day with lots of hugs and kiss!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

_**Title: Be Mine (A Valentine's Day Special)**_

"Ms. Higurashi, send these faxes, type this report and get me a cup of coffee. Black."

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I glance up into the eyes of the most gorgeous amber and nearly melt. Damn. Even when he's acting like a total bastard, I can't stop myself from going gaga over this man.

Inuyasha Takahashi. That's his name. He's tall and lean with muscles that fill his name brand suits perfectly… no padding needed. His hair is sterling silver and I've already mentioned those eyes but I want to again because I'm obsessed with them. They are so fucking hot like molten gold. And that mouth, I think I'll die should he ever kiss me.

Shit. This isn't a romance novel. I keep forgetting that this is a tragedy.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi."

I get up and I take the papers from him and the Starbucks coffee mug I bought him two Christmases ago. I notice that he's also wearing the gold tie pin I bought him last year and it's clipped onto the red tie I got him three years ago for his twenty-ninth birthday.

Damn. How time flies.

I watch him walk off and take my own walk down memory lane.

It's been three years since I came to work for Takahashi Industries as Inuyasha's personal secretary. We specialize in advertising domestic animal products, you know for dogs, cats, birds whatever. It's not a difficult job. I do mostly paperwork and sometimes I go to meetings with the boss. I make certain his schedule is prepared and he's updated on anything that might pose a problem to the company.

It's really easy stuff. I've been in the secretarial business for seven years. I know what I am doing and Inuyasha knows that I know what I'm doing. That's why he's kept me here for three years. I'm the longest secretary he's had since Kikyo.

Kikyo.

I reach the fax machine. And I start sending quotes and estimates and bills to various underling companies. I'm reading the report he's written in his fancy scrawl and I imagine his fingers wrapped around the pen he used, so long and strong. Should he ever put those fingers on me… or rather, in me… I'll die. I'm sure of it.

I've relapsed again. I just can't stop myself from going all mushy and hopelessly romantic over him. I'm a mess.

But I know he's even more of a mess.

Because today is Valentine's Day.

The day his long-time girlfriend and fiancé Kikyo Miko dumped him for his greatest rival, Naraku Onigumo.

I'm finished faxing. I head for the coffee machine. I could've boiled the water while I was faxing but… I wanted to take my time. I wanted to think about things and also think about if I would really do as I planned last night.

I took a deep, shaky breath as I watched the coffee begin to fill his mug. It had dogs on it and it was red. He loved dogs, he loved red. It was the perfect gift even though the only reason I gave it to him was because it was for that Secret Santa thing we did every Christmas.

For some reason, whenever Sango and Miroku, two of my co-workers, put together the name-picking part of the Secret Santa a week before Christmas, I always end up with Inuyasha. I know they fix the lots. I don't mind though because I've been able to give Inuyasha without having to think up an excuse.

Now, it must be a mystery how I fell in love with this guy. Sure, we spend a lot of time together but it's strictly business. And on top of that, he acts like a bastard ninety five percent of the time. He's always angry, always shouting, always commanding, always demanding.

I must be fucked in the head for falling for him.

But… there was something about him from the start that I was drawn to. It wasn't just his beautiful face or sexy body. It was the look in those gold eyes, the look that went deeper than anger or rage. It was a sadness I saw and like a puppy that had been beaten down but tried to put on a brave face to hide his pain. I stayed with him.

I never pried into his personal life. I made sure he was comfortable in his office, he didn't have to worry about anything… just running the business. And slowly… but surely, we began to laugh together.

Everything's still business though.

And frankly I'm tired of it.

I want to know more about him. And yes, I realize that I'm breaking business code by even thinking about being in a relationship with my boss.

But… I can't stop what I feel for him.

Maybe if I had sex with him once… get him out of my system, I could concentrate-

"Ouch!"

Damn. I filled the mug up too much and scalded my finger. That'll teach me for fantasizing about my boss. I shake my finger out, tip some of the coffee out of the mug, covered it and wiped it off.

Time to get this cup-o-Joe to the boss. He liked his coffee very black and very, very hot. I should tell him that I read a report about damaging his taste buds… but then I know I'll think of his tongue and how it'd feel in my mouth. It's a good thing female hard-ons weren't readily visible.

The dress I was wearing was cherry red and bordering on unprofessional, my accessories were gold and I had on my favorite black jacket it pulled my outfit into a more professional look. I never wear much make-up. I'm blessed with flawless skin, I play up my eyes and tone down my lips with nude lipstick.

I've changed.

If anyone had seen me the first day I started to work at Takahashi Industries, they'd think that was a whole other person. My clothes had fit well but they were dated. I never wore any make-up at all, in fact I used to hide behind my long black hair… Sango even called me Sadako… you know from the ring. After that day, she gave me make-up 101, fashion 101, all the 101's of beauty a girl needed. And I've applied her teachings ever since. I've learnt more on my own and I'm extremely proud to say I can do it all by myself now. I can cut my hair and style it, flip curl, waves, updo's, ponytails everything and when I do decide to go all out my face is always beat. I take extra care of myself. I exercise and I eat right.

When I started these changes, the guys started to notice and I've dated two. The first guy was Hojo Ayatsuri, he was a nice guy. Too nice. It didn't last for more than six months when I got tired of him and told him it was better off if he found someone else because I was certain I couldn't love him the way he thought he loved me.

Then there was Kouga. He works for one of the underling companies that deal with dogs and all their needs. I liked him even though he was a bit high-handed and bossy at times. But then I found out he was secretly engaged and I broke it off with him. He's happily married with three sons. Every now and again he tries to chat me up but I tell him I don't do married men.

But I would do a broken man.

I'd do Inuyasha.

I'm going to do Inuyasha.

I've already planned it all out last night.

Nothing's going to stop me.

I'm heading to Inuyasha's office. I reach and I inhale deeply. This is it. The moment I step into this office, I'm going to change my life for better or worst.

I knock once and then I open the door. My eyes lock on him, he's seated on his windowsill looking out, I see the sad in his eyes even from where I'm standing. Thank God for contacts, without them I wouldn't be able to… no, that's wrong. Even without them I'm certain I'd see his pain as much as I feel it now.

"If that coffee's lukewarm, I suggest you go back and brew another cup," he said.

"I'm sorry for the wait I was…" daydreaming. Damn, can't say that. "I was looking over the report you handed me and I found it very interesting. Will you be using this in tomorrow's meeting with the Blue Ribbon Company?" I walk inside, close the door and quietly turn the latch.

"It needs editing and tightening up but I'm certain you get the picture I'm going for," he said staring at me. "Is that coffee hot?"

This is it. "I think so, let me check." I turn the top of the mouth piece, steam streams out and I put my lips to it.

The color in his eyes deepened. "Ms. Higurashi-"

"It's piping, black, non-sweetened… just how you like it." I say closing it and resting it on his desk.

"Are you hitting on me, Ms. Higurashi?" He reached out and took the mug. He saw the lipstick on it, perfectly imprinted. I have really full lips.

"Just doing my job, Mr. Takahashi" Kagome said sitting and crossing her legs, her heart pounding in her chest. "Making sure you have everything you need, that everything is right and to your specifications."

"I see," He put the mug down.

"Do you have any further need of me?" I asked uncrossing and then crossing my legs again, making the dress ride up my long, lean thighs. I'd practiced for three weeks, making sure my movements were fluid, not robotic. Making sure my lines were suggestive but not overly so. I don't want to look as if I'm trying too hard.

"Depends. What kind of needs are you advertising to?" He sat, fingers intertwined and staring.

Okay girl. Calm down. You can do this. You've been preparing for a long time now, don't freeze up.

I take off my jacket. "It's hot, isn't it?"

"In more ways than one," he said.

My body appreciated the double entendre.

Bold, Kagome. Be bold and fearless. I'm hot and I'm ready for this. Come what may Inuyasha, you will be mine. "If you want, it can get… hotter." I stare at him and uncross my legs. I don't cross them again, I leave them slightly apart.

Invitation sent.

"Show me,"

Invitation accepted.

I thought this would be harder. But he was giving me a chance, a chance to prove how serious I am and I'm very serious. So serious I keep my eyes locked with his as I put one hand on my knee and trail it up my thigh. Then I do the next one, slowly spreading my legs for his eyes. I wore no panties today…or bra.

He noticed.

It was a daring thing to do but I was resolved to seduce my boss, to make him mine. This Valentine's Day was not going to be a lonely one again this year. Getting up from the chair I walked to him, hips swaying, intentions clear.

"I take it you want me," he eyed me.

"You take it right,"

"This is a violation of… Ms. Higurashi-"

I took his hand; he didn't resist probably waiting to see what I would do. I put it on my inner thigh and trailed it upwards to my core. "I want you, sir."

I was moistening up, I could feel my juices building. His hand hasn't moved.

I'm worried. Maybe he's rejecting my invitation.

But then, a moment after that thought, I felt a finger graze my clit and a tiny sound escapes my throat.

"This is very risky for your job Ms. Higurashi, are you certain this is what you want?" he asked, that naughty finger barely touching my pussy lips.

I was certain.

I didn't say a word, I just leaned down. I saw those beautiful eyes widen, felt his breath, heard it catch in his throat and I kissed him. It was a light touch… tentative.

Is he really interested? I need to know.

"Mr. Takahashi, I understand the risks. I've thought about this for a while now. I'll tender my resignation afterward if need be, but… right now I just want to fuck you hard."

I was honest. So damn honest and as I stared him down.

"I see," he inhaled deeply and looked away from me, "all right then. Show me what you got Ms. Higurashi since you're obviously determined."

My heart was pounding, my palms sweating. This was it. At last, I can have him. And even if it was just this one time, that's okay. At least I won't regret never trying. As for my job… well, I'm qualified enough to get another. I'm confident in my ability to secure new employment, if I wasn't then I would've sent out resumes to other companies and made certain I had someplace else to go before hand and if that didn't work then I could always head back home to America and help with the family business.

I know I'll miss this job. I've made really great friends and I'm used to the environment, I could see myself being a personal secretary for another seven years actually. I enjoy it, knowing that I'm needed somewhere.

"Well?"

I snap out of my thoughts and I see that he has turned to face me and is leaning back, I don't know how he does it but he has his moments when he can appear all calm, cool and hot at the same time. He's already loosed his tie and the top button of his crisp white shirt is never buttoned so I can see even more of his corded neck and the top of his chest.

"I'm ready Ms. Higurashi," he said. "Fuck me."

Oh god, I should've watched some porn. Then I'd have some idea on how to initiate sex. Kouga was a horny bastard that jumped on me whenever he wanted and Hojo, he may not look it but he was pretty wild and always initiated sex, kissing me first and then grabbing at me until we were both naked and rolling around.

Now it was my turn. I mentally slap myself. It was time to stop thinking, more acting Kagome. More acting. Just jump on him like Kouga used to do you.

So I did. I threw myself at him. I decided to just go all out. Kiss him, lick him, taste him. If I was going to lose my job I was going to eat my fill and more. Definition of glutton, in this moment, is me.

My arms are around his neck as I ravish that sinful mouth of his. My tongue tangled with his, tasting every contour of his mouth. I poured my lust into that kiss, all my love for this man and he responded. He took control of the kiss and in seconds had me panting like a novice.

And then his hands were all over me, he pulled my dress off and threw it somewhere. I don't care where it was once it wasn't on me. I moaned as his mouth trailed down the side of my face and to my neck where he began to suck a tender spot there. I'm bent into him, wanting to feel every inch of this man up against my naked, needy body.

I feel his tongue leaving wet trails over my collar bone and I lean back offering my pink, pebbled nipples. He knew what I wanted. He gave me what I wanted.

Cupping my breasts he leaned forward and licked one so slowly I thought I'd cum. Then he licked the other and I felt my body shake. I moan when he sucks one engorged peak between his lips and suckled.

My breathing has been reduced to short breaths. His teeth tortures my nipples, gently nibbling and grazing. I can't stop my body from rubbing against his hard thigh. I'm wetting his pants. It feels so fucking good.

Oh god, the rubbing is stimulating my clit in the most pleasurable of ways and I feel the first wave of an oncoming climax. This was going to be good. I keep rubbing and with each grind I get closer and closer and closer and almost there… almost there… oh god it's so close. My fingers are balled in his long, thick hair and I keep working towards my selfish release… I should be focused on pleasing him but… this feels so good… so damn good.

And then my pussy's off his leg.

What.

No!

I'm sitting atop his desk and he's between my thighs. I realize what he's doing too late. His tongue has dipped deeply between my folds and I'm orgasming as if an earthquake has gone off inside of me. I cry out with convulsions and try to get away from that talented mouth but he holds me firm and keeps sucking on my pussy, drinking down my juices, making me wetter and wetter.

"My turn," he licks me once more stands and begins to strip.

I'm weak, body still shaking but I manage to watch him pull off his shirt and pull down his pants. He's a boxer man. I know this because on the first day I accidently spilt his coffee on the front of his pants and he stripped down to the nicest pair of red boxers and told me to get it dry cleaned and buy another for him to wear.

He doesn't take his boxers off. Instead he pulls his cock through that convenient little hole and rubs. He's semi-erect and I can tell where he wants to put that piece of meat first. He closes the gap between us, lets his cock go and turns me on his desk until my head is hanging down.

"Can you deep throat?"

"I- I can do anything you want," I have to remember to thank Sango for the dildo she bought me a year ago, because I used that to practice on.

"Good because I'm going balls deep,"

I notice the tenor of his voice has changed; it's thicker, heavier, like that awesome cock between his thighs. I lick my lips and he lines up. Taking my tongue I lick him, the head is large and velvety smooth like rich chocolate. I think I hear him groan, I'm not sure because I'm focused on my plan of attack. I intend to conquer this cock.

This position is fucking hot, I'm sprawled out on his desk, buck ass naked, tits facing skyward legs spread and if it wasn't so uncomfortable I would've stayed like that but I'm not a porn star. I can decide what position I want to be in, so I flip over and come off of the desk.

"What are you-"

I push him up against his desk and get him to sit, his thighs wide. I smile at him, and grab his cock. Leaning forward I tap it against my mouth and then I swallow the head.

"Fuck," he hisses and I feel pleasure ripple through him.

I work his head first, sucking hard and then soft and then hard again. I switch up the rhythm until I feel him squirm and I taste salty pre-cum. Then I went down on him. I took him into my throat in small increments, my eyes never leaving his face.

His hands were in my hair as I deep throated him. Up and down, up and down, my throat wrapped around his thickness. His head rolled back and his hips lifted. I pulled out and attacked his balls. I sucked one into my mouth as my hands worked his cock. I did the same to the other ball. And then I went back to working his cock.

"You like that?" I asked. It was rhetorical. The pleasure on his face was all the answer I needed. I smiled feeling quite happy that I could put that expression on his face.

Raising up I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. I loved the holding, the smooching, just the feeling of being close. His hands went to my little waist and then moved down to cup my ass.

Soon he was pulling me up onto the desk, on top of him, in a straddle and the kiss lengthened. Urgency heightened and I'm was ready. I could feel he was ready.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded looking him in his eyes.

"Show me,"

And so I did. Raising up, I rubbed his cock against my snatch and prodded myself with the large head. I couldn't wait to have it all inside of me. His hips lifted, urged me to just get on it and so I let go, I was so wet, it wasn't much trouble getting Inuyasha inside. He was thick though and filled me right up. Koga had nothing compared to this cock, which was saying something because Koga was pretty big.

"Fuck me now, Higurashi," He squeezed my ass.

"Yes sir," I was straddling him, my hands on his shoulders and I lifted my hips. My pussy gripped him tightly. It was just a little difficult but then his eyes met mine and I melted, my pussy went wet as I thought of how long I waited to have this man. The wetness made it easier to move on him. And move I did.

At first it was just a slow ride but then the urgency returned and I was going hard on this man. My breasts bounced as I fucked him and I heard the groan escape him.

"Fucking tease," he growled and in seconds he'd switched our positions, legs over his shoulders he thrusted into me, pounded my pussy and threw me right over the edge of my climax and then, in the middle of my pleasurable contractions, he got off of me, pulled me off the desk and bent me over. The next thing I knew he was deep inside, thrusting again.

It was like he hadn't done this in a long time but surely… surely all of those women he had me buy gifts for were rebounds… Yura, Eri, Kanna, Yuka and Kagura…

"Oh!" I moan loudly when his hand reached around to tweak my clit.

"Cum for me, Ms. Higurashi," he rasped in my ear.

"Is- Is that an order sir?"

"What do you think?" He grabbed my hips and went balls deep, but he didn't pull out he stayed there, smashed up against my ass, one hand between my thighs the next squeezing a breast, I didn't care which one.

I turned my head to see his face. It was intense, focused on… my pleasure? "A- are you- en- enjoying this as much as I am?" I had to ask.

He blinked as if confused and then with a smirk he pulled out until just his head remained in my heat and then he jerked me back onto his cock and I umphed. "What do you think, Ms. Higurashi?"

His hands rub the globes of my ass and I thank God I exercised this morning. I've been slacking in my routine until a week ago when I'd finally decided I was going to fuck my boss. Then I started exercising in the morning and going to late night gym for an hour or two. I even exercised on my period which I never do because I use my 'feminine state' as an excuse not to break a sweat. But I was serious about getting my body just a little toned, not much. I just didn't want to have any unnecessary fat stored in places it shouldn't be. Like my ass. It loves chicken and waffles. Sadly, I do too.

"I think… honestly, I'm not too sure," I tell him softly. I feel my voice reverting to how it'd been in the first few months of my employment here.

"I'm balls deep," he leaned forward and inhaled the scent on my neck. I didn't wear name brand or fussy perfumes, it was just something I found in Target when I went to get some whey protein and strawberries. It was in this cute little cat bottle so I bought it because… I love cats obviously and obviously, this has nothing to do with the conversation I'm having with my boss whose balls deep in my snatch.

"I… I see. Does that mean you like it?" I ask. I haven't had sex in a good long while, about eight months now. After Kouga there'd been a few random guys, Hojo's cousin Akitoki, a guy named Hiten who I met at a bar and Muso some guy whose face I can't recall. I don't know if I'm any good, they seemed satisfied at the end though.

"I'll tell you when I'm done," he licked my ear and I shivered.

Closing my eyes I let go, I held on to his oak desk as he pulled out and pushed back into me. His hand rubbed my clit and I quickened instantly.

"Cum for me," he whispered into my ear. "Cum now, Ms. Higurashi. Cum."

Just hearing his words so low, to feel him behind me, it was all so much. I've wanted this for so long. Oh god, I can feel it. It's here.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I scream as my body shakes furiously and then I feel him grab onto me and his body quakes. As he groans, I feel him jet loads of cum into me. I cum again from the sensation of him filling me up. It was all so stimulating.

We were panting, struggling to gain our breaths. When he withdrew, he sat in his chair and pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head onto his chest, our sweat and scent mixing. I can't believe it was over. It went too fast. Way too fast.

We remained silent for a long time just listening to each other's breaths as we came down from out high. When rational thought returned, I knew things were about to get extremely awkward so I got up and tried to speak as clearly as possible.

"I- " damn I croaked. Clearing my voice I tried it again, "I guess I should go pack my things," I say. I managed to take one step before I was pulled back down onto his lap.

"Mr. Takahashi-"

"I'm not done with you," he said, his voice almost back to normal.

Oh.

OH.

My brown eyes go wide at the realization that he wanted more. Okay, I can deal with this. This is good. He wants more. He liked it. Great, we're on the same page because I liked it a lot and I wanted more. Yes, this was, this was very good. I'm relieved. I thought I'd have to walk out of here and never see him again.

I didn't like that thought even though I was completely prepared to do just that.

"Why me?"

His voice shatters my thoughts and I almost didn't catch his words. "Why you?"

"Yes, why pick me out to do this? Did Miroku and Sango set you up? Did you lose a bet or something?"

I stare at him and then my eyes like my temper flare and I'm off of him. "What do you mean? Do you think I'd risk my job for something as stupid as a bet?" I shouted at him and mentally thanked God that his room was soundproof. A lot of confidential things were said and done in this room.

"Then why?" He's up on his feet obviously not liking me being taller than him. Intimidating, gorgeous bastard.

"Why? Why?" I turn away from him. I don't care that I'm still buck ass naked and said ass must be cherry red from all the squeezing and grabbing he's done.

"Tell me," he says behind me. "I just don't understand. For three years you've been all business like and now all of a sudden you start hitting on me and say you want to fuck me. I just want to know why."

I count to ten in my head. One alligator, two alligator, three…

And then I'm calmed. Closing my eyes, I decide it's all or nothing. My job is up shit creek already so I have nothing left to lose. So I tell him the truth.

"Why?" I repeat and then turning, I cross my arms across my chest and continue. "Your lips- they touch that mug I bought you… I just wanted you to touch me with those lips. That red tie you always wear goes around your neck and I just like that tie I got you, I wanted to wrap my arms… my legs around that neck." I take a very deep, shaky breath. "And you wear that gold pin every day… is it so bad that I wanted you to wear me?"

Oh god, I feel the tears coming. Damn. I wasn't supposed to cry but this was like one of those sad ass movies and what do you know? Sad movies always make me cry.

I can't take this anymore, the standing around in silence waiting for the guillotine of 'You're fired' to strike.

"I don't think doing this again is going to work," I say.

"What?"

"I'm tendering my resignation today," I tell him softly and then I say it again, stronger this time. "You're going to fire me anyway so, it's no big deal." I go to my dress and pick it up off the floor. "We'll just say I had to go home to deal with my family business and that'll be that."

He says nothing.

I don't expect him to. We both know what fucking the boss means… GTFO. So I'm out. It's no big deal. I'm a big girl, I own up to the repercussions of my decisions. And no, it doesn't matter that he accepted the fucking… I wanted to give him it.

I slip my dress back on and grab my coat. Heading to the door my head his held high, my back straight. He will not see how badly this leaving is affecting me.

My hand reaches the door knob and I realize the last expression on my face he'd seen was fake. Me trying to put on a brave face. I didn't want that to be my last impression. So I let my mind quickly replay the good times we had together and all the bad times that amplified the good times. I feel a small smile come to my face and turning, I ask, "So did you like it?"

"I loved it," he said, those gold eyes washing over me. He has already pulled his boxers, pants and shirt back on. The red tie is in his hand.

Loved it.

"That's a- a strong phrasing," I say just a bit shocked, okay hella shocked. He loved it.

"It's the truth. I loved fucking you." He said leaning up against his oak desk.

Oh that desk. What an amazing time we had.

"And I want to keep fucking you,"

I'm frozen. Didn't I just say I didn't think fucking again was going to work? "But-"

"Tender your resignation," he said.

I get it now. "So you just want to fuck me, I can't work for you."

"It's against business code," he crossed his arms. "As the head of the business I have to lead by example. You understand that don't you?"

I nod. I really loved my job here though. On top of that, I didn't just want to be the hole he fills and cums into whenever he wants. Like I said, I'm not a porn star.

"I do understand," I say. "Now the only problem is, you want me to stay and for me to stay I'm going to need a job. I'm a grown woman I've got priorities and obligations that need to be met."

"I'll provide for you, everything you'll ever need."

Perfect. He thinks I'm a whore now that he can buy. Time to clear this shit up. "I don't want you to be my sugar daddy," I tell him. "I'm an independent woman, I can take care of myself. I will find another job."

"But then you can't use the excuse of leaving to help your family business," he said.

True. "I want a change of scenery then. That's a perfect and plausible reason for leaving."

"Yes but don't you think people will find it strange that you leave such a high paying company for one that isn't nearly as productive?" he asked. "That'll get the media sniffing. On top of that, Ms. Higurashi if you've forgotten how qualified you are let me refresh your memory. You're so qualified the papers wrote articles about your success in the business arena. There have been twelve high profiting companies that have wanted you to work for them but none could meet or beat my price. If you leave, they won't believe you just wanted a change of scenery. They'll come sniffing around my workplace and not all publicity is good."

"Are you saying you can't handle publicity?" I ask.

"It's not me I'm worried about," he frowned. "Besides, I'd prefer having you with me to fight against such an obstacle."

"But you just told me to tender my-"

"I want you to marry me,"

What. Holy shit. Did I just hear what I think I heard. Did Inuyasha Takahashi actually use the M word. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I stop myself from pinching my elbow to see if I was really awake.

"I can tell you're shocked," he pushed off the desk and walked toward me. "Ms. Higurashi, you're not the only one who wants to be worn." He said reaching out to the simple diamond and pearl tear dropped necklace. "I finally know who my Secret Santa is. Now it's time you find out that I'm yours as well."

Oh my God. Then I remember the last three Christmases. First I was given a pair of those new Skyline heels nude, second was the necklace and then last was a lingerie set that I kept in my dresser, never worn. I was wearing the heels and necklace today actually.

Damn. I thought Sango was my Secret Santa.

"I had the lots fixed every year," he confessed. "You joined the company in January three years ago. By Christmas you had all my business affairs in hand and got me organized again. I'd fallen for you sometime in those eleven months and I've just kept falling year after year. Last Christmas, two weeks ago, you got a red lingerie set and I thought you'd figure out who your Secret Santa was but… it's obvious you didn't."

"You mean…"

"I'm in love with you Ms. Higurashi," his eyes when he looked at me told no lies.

"What about Kikyo?" I have to ask. I can hardly believe what I'm hearing.

"I moved on a long time ago, that's why I've been secretly showering you with expensive gifts."

Oh my god, was this really happening?

When he went into his pocket, he pulled out a red velvet box. "They didn't have what I was looking for so I'm having it specially handcrafted. It won't be in for three months but I want to give you a little something today. Here you go."

He handed the box to me and I'm flabbergasted. He doesn't even allow me to speak. "Open it."

I do. In it is a pair of diamond and pearl earrings to match the necklace he'd given me. They are so beautiful my eyes begin to water.

I'm still in shock though. Everything is happening so fast. This man loves me. This man has loved me almost or just as long as I've loved him. But we both never knew, never allowed our business sides to slip until today.

"Wait," I take a deep breath. "You've ordered an engagement ring and its coming in three months?"

"I was thinking if you said yes then we could have a three month engagement to get the wedding planned to your specifications."

Hold up. Hold up. Hold up! "But I don't want to get married now." I say. "I want to date first and-"

"Other guys?"

His tone was enough to tell me he didn't like that thought. Hell, I didn't like the thought either. Shaking my head, "Just you. I want to go to dinners and dancing and-"

"We can do all that during our engagement period and even schedule it in our honeymoon," He said optimistically.

Damn. He sounded like he'd thought long and hard on this. I'd never even entertained the thought of him marrying me. I'd always thought he'd go and marry some rich guy's daughter or something. All I'd planned for was a good fuck.

"But I haven't even said yes to marrying you," I swallow hard.

"Oh but you will," he smiled then and made my body shiver.

"And- and how do you know that?"

He leaned forward and kissed my lips. "Because you love me and you want me to be yours." He said. "I want to wear you all over me and I want my scent imprinted in your skin. Now be mine, Kagome." He kept kissing my lips softly, taunting me, teasing me.

He said my name. Now I know I'm gone. I love this man. I really do. I just hadn't thought he'd actually want to marry me.

"Be mine," he says, his voice hypnotic in my ear, his kisses drugging, his arms wrapped around me.

I'm done. No more fighting this. I'll find a way to work this out properly later, maybe when I'm not so high on these hugs and kisses. He's found my weakness.

"Kagome? Will you be mine?"

I stare at him and I recall everything we've been through over the last three years, how we argued and laughed, how we got through difficult meetings, how he personally went out and bought me Midol when my period pain got bad one day. I know we still have a lot to learn about each other but we love each other so… I think our foundation is solid enough to last forever til death do us part.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'll be yours. And you're mine."

The romance novel vibe has returned. But that's okay, I'm living my own romance and it looks like right now it's a happy ending. I know he'll probably piss me off tomorrow and the next day, but that doesn't matter. We're together, he's finally mine. That's my happy ending.

Oh wait, we're supposed to kiss before the book closes on this little tale. So I take the tie that he now has wrapped around his neck and I pull him down to claim his lips…

But we lose our balance and end up on the floor

And what do you know…

He claims my pussy once more.

Hey, I rhymed. LOL.

**THE END.**

* * *

I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. It made me laugh, though I feel like the sex was a bit stilted. Anyway, I loved the ending, I think it's hella cute.

I'mma try finish the next chapter for Corpse Swallow tomorrow (wait it's 12:30 now so sometime later today I guess… much later like evening kind of later)


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, just thought I should write this little note. I am thinking about making this a full length story instead of a one-shot when my other story Corpse Swallow is finished.

If you are interested in a longer story for Be Mine, please write a post. If I get a good number by the time I'm finished with Corpse I will definitely write a longer version.

Thank you for reading and please reply because I've got some great ideas already.

Inuluver1990.


End file.
